The adventures of Jason
by yay784
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. On hold because of school.
1. Introduction

**This is the start of my new story please OC's submit because I will need it. Some of the I will use in my other story becuase i might need it thanks and see you when I post my first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and hear a guy in the streets singing trolllolololololo. Ugh I hate that sound. My family couldn't afford to pay for a better house. They lived in a village next to a junkyard. It's the place where all the royal people dumped their junk. It was called junk town because there was junk everywhere. Every day me and my brother would look for stuff to trade for emeralds. Until one day they found a chest full of diamonds." We can't bring the whole thing back to the house we would be noticed." said Jonathan. "Then we stuff it in our pockets then come back for more," I say. Then something weird happened the moment we left the chest disappeared and we never saw it again. We made it last and made armor and weapons. I made axe while my brother made a sword. Most people said that the axe was the worst weapon ever but they were wrong. It was like having a sword and an axe to chop down trees that's why I didn't ever carry that much weight on me. The sword felt weird in my hands. That's why I never want to use a sword. Must people called me crazy I didn't mind I knew it was crazy to charge into battle alone with an axe. I was just always lucky and never died in battle.

The next day there was an explosion at the front gates. I don't know why but I felt like I should protect the city. People fled my brother didn't he stayed by my side. I charged in without my armor. It was a dumb idea but mobs were already swarming thee royal armory with their might. Spiders fell from the sky and skeletons shot over the walls and into our side of the wall. Explosions were rained down from us. Lava creepers were making us fight in a maze. There was everything everywhere. I thought about running but decided against it this was our home we were going to defend it.

I heard a boom and saw a dragon. That's it that pushed the limits I ran to our bunker in the junk yard. Only me and my brother knew about it. Inside we kept all sorts of stuff people call junk. Paper toys that were just smelly anything. We started the project along time ago and we have three rooms for storing stuff then we had one room to sleep and eat with lots of salted meat and dried vegetables. I see my brother come in right before I do. I jump onto my bed. I hear my brother get some dirty plates to put the food on. I hear a loud crack of thunder. Something's wrong this was the middle of the summer. I run to close off the entrance just in time to see a zombie. I smash it's skull with my axe and close off the entrance. I close the door softly behind me. I look at my dry beef and attack along with eating some vegetable. I lick my lips this was the best food. My brother pulls out a bucket of dirty water and start to wash his dish so do I. I walk out of the bunker and go scavenge for anything that would be useful. Beer, canned soup, and lots of other things fill up the basket I'm holding. Then I see it an apple tree. I run up and pick a lot of the apples. I can't wait to tell my brother about my new find, at least if it doesn't disappear. I soon am holding three baskets then I go back to the bunker. The sun was setting when I got back. I put my loot down and start to sort it out.

I take a swig of beer. Tasted flat but it still tasted good. I recap the bottle and start to feel drowsy. That was my first mistake. I lean onto the table and go to sleep. My second mistake was not closing the door. I wake up seeing a zombie right in front of me. I go up and close the door and grab my axe. There were three diamond armor zombies carrying stone swords. I grab my axe and swing. I grab it's helmet off and put it on my head just in time before a zombie brings down a sword on to my helmet. I bring my axe up to it's face and bring it down. I see my brother come in behind me. He looks scared then I bring down my axe on one of the zombies shoulders and here it's bones crack. It starts to scream in pain. I go to the last on and chop off it's head. I start to strip them from their armor and kill the one laying on the ground. I then throw their bodies down a big hole. Crack I hear the bones snap as they hit the floor. Then I hear a screech from the zombies outside because of the son light. I open the can of soup and pour it out into two bowls. I slurp it up in no time flat. I rub my belly. I was still hungry but we had to save our supplies. I spread myself out onto the bed and slowly go to sleep.

I wake up knowing that I had to go search for more things for our survival. I hear a scream.

**If you are still reading this I need I forgot to add that in so thanks for the support.**


	3. Update

** Okay so I'm back to typing up this story but my other story is still on hold sadly keep up the reading and I will see you back in a week or so... **


	4. Chapter 3

I think that something bad happened then I noticed an axe was banging on the door and the sun was up. I see a zombie trying to break in. I tear it's helmet off and watch it burn. I put the helmet on my own head and start to look if there were any more zombies. Nope it was fine to me. I take a bottle of beer with me and take a swig. I see a gate up ahead. Who would have built that in a few hours. Not just a few hours a few night hours. I look around and see a couple moving forward. One guy 6'4 with emerald green eyes he looks protective to the girl I can see his muscles showing when I look I can see a trace of brown hair in the morning dawn. The girl is green skinned and his black eyes with charcoal black hair. I see her bring out her bow then I put down my weapon to show that I didn't want trouble. She puts her bow down two slightly. I glance over at the man he had fully lowered it but the woman didn't. I beckon them to come in. I see an arrow being put back into a quiver and they march forward. I can see some golden armor sticking out of the woman's backpack.

" What do you want" the woman said.

I walk up and shake hands with the man first before I reply "nothing wondering where everyone went from the town."

The man says "the name is Chris and her name is Taria."

They come in side with me as I take a big swig of beer. "Beer? " I ask. Chris and Taria shake their heads as I take another swig. I take a deep breath and start to explain our problem and what happened to the town. I take a last drink from my beer and put it on the table. "My brother and I…

Want to start a revolution against the king and destroy the monster influence against him" I say. I get up and start to get my basket for hunting.

" We can help" said Chris.

"Okay well first we are going to need weapons and armor that you guys might need" I say. Chris and Taria pull out their swords and bows along with their armor. I smile, a thought goes through my mind, let's go hunting. I rise from my seat and pick up their weapons looking at them. I see my brother come in kind of shocked then he sees my smile he calms down knowing what I'm thinking. I draw my axe and walk outside when the door opens and someone comes in. She had dirty blond hair with two random streaks of blue and light brown eyes. She brings out her golden axe and I let my axe fall she does too.

"My name is Lindsay."

**Sorry for the really short chapter but it is here I also made it a cliffhanger as you an see. Thank you Pur3 K1ll3r and LinLinisawesome for submitting their OC's also now I want you to know that if you submit one they have a chance of dieing and also LinLinisawesome"s OC is not from this stories reviews this is yay784 signing out**


	5. Read me there is a quiz

**Right here I will talk about some plans for the story. I want it to be at least twenty ****chapters**** not update pages. This does not count. Also on more specials I will let you choose options and just send in a review. I also want you guys to send in more OCs right now there are two people who made it. Also do you think**

** A) Lindsay will kill everyone with her golden ax**

** B) Something bad will happen**

** C) There is a explosion **

** D) They go crazy on beer **

** or F) All of the above I will send you the answer next chapter so see you next time on ****The Adventures of Jason**


	6. another update :(

**Sadly I have the Dreadful writer's block so it is going to be some time before a new chapter comes out keep the OC's coming**


	7. Chapter 4

I walk over to her and shake her hand. Then me and the others start laying out rioting weapons. Lindsay had the same thought after we did it. She put down TNT and for some reason a lapis axe why the axe I start to say before she cuts me off.

"Fire axe." She says. We get back to work in the middle we now have 34 TNT, the axe, and lots of eggs. Let's get this party started the other cheer and grab some of the things on the table and we start to head out. I signal them to the Minopia side of the road. I don't know why but I feel a hate for that city the n a thought flashes back into my mind. My father being murdered in front of my eyes from that city. I grab some spider webs from my backpack and toss it to the others. I run into the city silently. We split up. I place a spider web in a way like spray paint then smother it all over the walls. I hear a siren and throw some TNT as far as I can and here it ignite. Boom! The siren starts to get farther away. Now that should start a riot. What really confused me was why there was an army of zombies in my face. I grab my axe and growl. I swing it on the zombie's head and here a loud crack. I keep on hearing that for a few minutes then they were gone. I look around and see dead bodies everywhere. I see something in the distance, a beacon. What the, those were supposed to exist only in the sacred kingdoms. A chill went up my spine if the sacred kingdoms were real so was an explosion interrupts my thought. I quickly start to run back to the main base knowing now that this was life or death. The legend starts to run through my head. This is what my father told me.

One thousand years ago there was a land called Narnia no I'm just kidding before I start to question him if it was true or not. There was a place called the sacred kingdoms. There was an army of monsters called withers the carried swords they were as mighty as the king's army. They had captains called withers who commanded troops of skeletons. Not white ones pitch black. They shot projectiles as deadly as the grand witch's poison potions. That was not all they killed you the grand witch's poison was only meant to cause great pain among the people but that wasn't the purpose of the wither's poison. They called it wither's pain. One day a warrior from the far east came and killed a commander but not before he was poisoned. He died that day but not before he was able to see what dropped from the commander's pocket, it was a star. That start was made to craft a beacon so powerful that you became as mighty as the warrior himself. Two hundred years later the wither king died bringing the beacon then there were things that happened and to this day it was never found. The wither kingdom was sealed away before it sadly.

I wake up from my thoughts and see the safe house up ahead. I hear horses behind me. I jumped right into the door when they came over the hill. We meet up in the main room and start to discuss what we should do. Everyone starts to speak at once. I don't know who was talking but I knew what they were saying.

"To the empire."

"The military base"

"Quiet" my brother said.

I say something that surprises everyone and myself. "To the sacred kingdoms." Everyone grows quiet after that comment thinking if I got drunk or something really bad happened. Then the door crashes open not a knight from the army but someone eavesdropping. We all draw our weapons so fast it tells me how much we have become a group. The knight puts his weapon down but before anything could happen an arrow came from the sky and impaled his heart. We close the door and look at each other. "Pack everything you think you will need, we are going to the sacred kingdoms." I say.

Food, weapons, smoke bombs, TNT, pickaxes, and axes. I put them all in a neat pile and start to put it into my bag. Everyone seemed to have the same idea except for weapons. I start to put some left over dried beef on some plates. I also put beer as drinks. I lift my beer and say, "to our raid." Everyone says the same. I look at the empty bottle of beer. I feel a bit lightheaded but it tasted good. Everyone else looks drunk to but before I could think of something to say everyone retreated to their rooms or sleeping space.

**It is great to be out of writers block and I'm probably not going to update for sometime because of some business but I hope you enjoy the chapter keep on sending those OC's in.**


	8. The epic conclusion of the first quiz

** Just saying the answer is...**

**c and d**


	9. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back with another chapter sorry for the super long update but here it is...**

I hear a loud boom before I even notice that I'm awake. I press the emergency wakeup button and walk to the door. No one was there hmm that is strange. Then I saw it a gate not just and gate but the same one that appeared the night or so before. This must be the gate to the sacred kingdoms. Something was wrong really, really wrong. Not even and enderman can lift up a gate like that without help or taking it apart. I saw thing. It went past my gaze but I saw it. A dark figure, it was a wither. "We have to move, now" I said.

Before anyone could respond I raced across the yard. I saw some more figures behind it. An army was coming it was coming to destroy the kingdoms. Lindsay showed up behind her stood the others.

"We don't need to find the sacred kingdoms anymore do we." She said.

"No they came to us." I looked around a caught a blue shine coming from the trees. "There's someone there" I say. Then I pull out my sword and make a circle until I'm behind the mysterious figure.

"Don't move" I say.

The figure disappeared before my eyes. Well that's great all that trouble for nothing. I look down and see a note. Take this we will meet again. On the ground was a bow that felt burning hot. This could only mean one thing. It was a god bow. It had all the enchantments on it and at its max. This was an expensive thing to come by. Enchanters forged them from books somehow and an enchanter managed to get a god axe. Well that was lost in the sacred kingdoms to but the sacred kingdom is back, someone has brought it back from the dead. This is not fake we have to fight. I pull out my bow and shoot a wither skeleton. The others start to do what I'm and soon we became an attention to the army. I signaled them to move back. I threw a fire charge at some oil and I saw the night light up before my eyes seeing a giant flame then I saw my mistake. The archer's arrows went through the fire and turned into fire (authors note wither skeletons carrying bows always shoot fire.) Boom I see a wither shooting at me. This was it. I shoot my bow and suddenly see a white shield. If the legend was right then we were close to killing it. I bring out my axe and slam it down on one of it's skull. I black out.

I wake up not really but I couldn't feel muscles but I could see. Something felt wrong about this. I look up seeing nothing. My mind fades away. I wake up in a tent looking around I see something. A village oh this is great we were in the imperial kingdoms. Three hundred miles away from the junk yard.

I look around and see my friends they looked worse than me. I don't know why but I looked less hurt. Now that I looked it looked like I was healing a lot faster. My cuts were mending by themselves it was healing on the spot. I look at the others and nothing like that is happening. I start to pull out my axe but feel it's not there. I look around and see our stuff. I looked broken all over after that encounter I guess it would be. I look around and things start to make sense. I was a deathless. I could never die no matter what. I heard of them in legends but never in real time. I turn around and see the withers. I pull out the only thing they didn't take from me the god bow. I start to fling my arrows then boom. Okay that's very, very bad. Some stupid human summoned another wither. I start to run and I bring out my axe I slam it down on three skulls. Ping I pick up a nether star. Um what did I just do hmm. Option A I killed wither option b some people are helping me. I look behind and see no one. Well that leaves only one option. I start to shake. I could feel the poison from the wither in me but my systems were fighting back. One that note I start to past in to a deep, deep darkness.

Meanwhile… (Jonathan's P.O.V)

"Where did Jason go and where the #$% are we?" said Chis.

"Well there is only one way to find out lets go check" said Jonathan. I turn around and see a body shivering in the distance.


	10. Read me there is something awesome

I just hit 600 views so I'm to let you guys choose what should happen next.

Rules no picking more than one answer or one that isn't on the test that you made up.

So

A. something explodes

B. A magical bunny appears

C. They get on a boat

D. They invent icecream

Say what you think in the comments


End file.
